imperfections (CanadaxReader)
by llg325
Summary: How can one phone call completely change someone's life. When Matthew goes from living with his Dad to living with his Mom and brother, his life goes from being peaceful and routine to chaotic and out of order. But with the help of you, he learns to like his new life.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew's POV

I was really only supposed to stay in America for a few months, but things just never seem to go as planned for me. This all started when my dad decided to go out partying with his friends. The three of them weren't exactly a trustworthy group. My mom said back in high school they were called the bad touch trio. So obviously my mom tried to convince him to not go, that he should start being more responsible. I mean he did have two sons. This lead to my mom releasing the demon sleeping inside of her. I've heard them fight plenty of times, but never like this.

I remember how mad mom sounded. I was sitting in the kitchen, eating her so called "dinner" with Alfred (my brother). When things started to get a little violent, Alfred took me upstairs to our room. I could still hear them arguing from in there. I was crying, Though I didn't know why.

After about an hour, and a gallon worth of tears later, my mom came into our room and told us that things were going to be a little different from now on. Not much changed until they were officially divorced. Me and my dad moved out, to Canada specifically. Since I was only seven, I didn't understand what was happening, and I wasn't bothered by any of this. All I knew was that i was going to live somewhere new, and I wouldn't be seeing Alfred or Mom for a while.

The closest I got to seeing the two of them was from seeing the christmas cards they sent every year. They were like those cousins you've met like once, but for some reason you still get Christmas cards from.

I loved living with my dad. There was never any drama, he was a great cook, and gave me a great childhood. The only thing I could complain about was how often I had to stay home alone. At first it was absolutely terrifying, but i soon got used to it. So used to it that I started to enjoy being alone better than with others. I was never a very social person, unlike what I heard about my brother. I had a few friend from my hockey team, but I was never that close with them.

After a few years of living here, my life became very routine and repetitive. Tuesday through Saturday I would have to prepare dinner while dad went to work. He found an amazing job, but he's always working. We've grown kind of distant. But that didn't faze me. It was like I was just sitting back watching life pass me by. For seven years I lived this way, until one phone call changed my life.

Arthur, who I can no longer bring to call her mom, called dad saying he wanted to see me again. I was listening to their conversation from the other side of the kitchen wall.

"Uh...Hey" I could hear Arthur say due to being on speaker phone.

"Hi Arthur. It's been awhile hasn't it" He let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, well I didn't call to just dilly dally."

"Then why have you called. Oh I got it, You miss having my wonderful presence in your life."

"Not in a million years, wanker. I've called because I miss my son..." he was cut off.

"Our." Francis corrected.

"Our son, I want to see him again. I has been, what 8 years."

"Seven years and three months."

That was when I heard footsteps coming my way, so I quietly ran upstair back to my room. "I don't want to see them" I thought out loud. "How am I supposed to talk to them like everything was normal. Nothing was normal about this. These aren't problems normal kids are supposed to have. I decided to go to bed before I got too worked up by this.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

I was woken by dad vigorously shaking me.

"OH thank god, I was starting to think you'd never wake up. When did you become such a heavy sleeper"

"Why are you waking me up so early." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

'Well I hate to bring this upon you so suddenly, but you're going to be staying with you mom and brother for a while"

I flinched as he spoke. "When am I going." My voice had a hint of terror in it.

"You have a flight at 3:00." I looked over at the clock. It read 9:37

"what!" I yelled in a hushed tone due to me still being half asleep. Though my voice isn't all that loud when i'm fully awake either. I rolled out of bed, going over to my closet to get a suitcase from to shelf in it.

(time skip 3:00)

Dad drove me to the airport, we were definitely not going to drive to california.

"Do you remember how to get to the house.:

"Yes dad."

"OK don't forget to call"

"I won't"

"Every night"

"Every night." I said reassuring him.

"Now come here and give you father one last hug before you go." He said with his arms spread wide, signaling Mathiew to come to him.

I awkwardly hugged him back.

"Oh Mattie, Mon cher."

I pulled away and waved goodbye as I walked off.

(another time skip)

After I got off the plane, I called a cab and drove to the house I never thought I would see again.

As I got closer to my destination, Terror rode inside of me. What if they don't like who I am any more. I would have to spend a few months with people who hate me. WAIT I totally forgot about school. I'm going to have to go to school here. I started to become more and more panicked. I'm terrible at talking to new people. Oh great we're here.

The house looked just like I remembered it, except for the basketball hoop and garden...And is that a pool. Wow I guess it's not as similar as I thought-

Before I could finish my thought, I was tackled to the ground.

'MATTIE"

Once I gathered my thoughts and realized what happened I replied.

"Alfred?"

"DUDE YOU GROW SO MUCH" he said while getting off of you.

"I could say the same to you."

"COME ON I"M GOING TO SHOW YOU EVERYTHING THAT'S CHANGED SINCE YOU'VE LEFT."

"Alfred stop scaring the boy" Arthur said while walking out of the house. "Hello Matthew, it's good to see you again."

"Y-You too Arthur"

He seemed a little taken aback by me calling him Arthur instead of mom.

"LET'S GO MATTIE" I was being pulled away by him before i could even think to reply. "I'M GOING TO INTRODUCE YOU TO ALL MY FRIENDS,FIRST STOP _'S HOUSE"

A/N

Hello, I hope this wasn't too terrible. And to clear some things up The mom is England, the dad is France and the brother is America. Also I don't know how to write in a french accent so just imagine Francis is talking with one. I don't know exactly when i can update next, but i'll try to make it soon. Well I hope you enjoy

~Laura


	2. My New Life

Your POV

I was starting to cook dinner when i heard a knock on the door followed by an extremely excited yell from Alfred. I put down the pan onto the stove, and walked over to the door. The moment I unlocked the door, he slammed it open, almost hitting me in the face.

"Hey Alfred." I said while walking back up the stairs. When I saw another person walk in after Alfred. I stared at him for a minute, looking back and forth from Alfred the the stranger. I squinted my eyes at him trying to remember where I've seen him from. Then it finally clicked. My hand shot up, pointing at him.

"YOU'RE THE BOY ON ALFRED'S FRIDGE."

He stared at me for a moment, then at Alfred. Asking what was happening with his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. It's just that there's a picture of you on Alfred's fridge. At first I thought it was him but you've got way more hair than he'll ever have. Also your eyes are purple."

Alfred scoffed at the first comments about him. "Yeah Mom has a picture of you on the fridge so she wouldn't forget what you looked like. She had to constantly beg dad to give her pictures of you."

"Oh." was all Matthew said

There was a few seconds of awkward silence, before I decided to say something again. I'm usually pretty quiet. But whenever I'm with Alfred I become ten times louder. The boy has so much energy that just being around him gave you the same effect as coffee.

"D-Do you guys want the stay for dinner. I was just about to start making it"

"I don't know, I feel bad to intrude your house and eat your food. Also do you think Arthur will want to have dinner with us?" Matthew said, turning to Alfred.

"Do you really want to eat his cooking. I don't even think it qualifies as cooking." Alfred said, laughing at his own words. Matthew stared off for a second, then grimaced.

" Also I'd rather eat with you people then eat alone." There was a hint of sadness in my voice. Matthew smiled a bit, then nodded. He looked as if he knew how I felt.

"Ok, but I probably shouldn't stay too late, I still have to unpack."

"YAY how do you guys feel about chicken." The boys looked at eachother and nodded

"So you guys are brothers?"

"YUP. HE'S MY BABY BROTHER." Alfred responded a little too excitedly for talking with your mouth full. He then went into a fit of coughing. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I hate to get personal but why haven't I met you before."

"Oh, well our parents are divorced." Matthew said it so nonchalantly. Which surprised me. I knew their parents were divorced, but Alfred always refused to talk about it. Only when we would talk really late at night. He always acted as a different person at night. He became calmer, a bit more serious.

"So why are you visiting?" I felt like I was interrogating him. But i was just so intrigued by him. I've known Alfred for most of my life, and I've never even met his brother, who seems to be around my age might I add.

"Because Arthur wanted to see me again." his answers were short and right to the point, but I didn't mind. I just don't want to scare him off. Usually it's the other way around for me. Being scared of everyone and everything, but Matthew seemed different.

Once Alfred recovered from choking on the chicken, he decided to join the conversation. "Why do you keep calling him Arthur."

He looked down. "How could I call someone who's barely been a part of my life mom" He said, just barely a whisper. Ah he looks sad, gotta change the subject...quick.

"Um.. so what do you like to do." When I saw him look up again, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"W-Well I like to play hockey." He Gave me a shy smile.

"I'm not really a big sports fan, but I have a friend who plays hockey. She says it's fun." Dang it (name) why are you awkward.

"YOU SHOULD JOIN THE SCHOOL'S TEAM." Alfred said jumping out of his chair as if he just had the best idea ever.

"Is there still time to join, I did transfer here at a weird point in the year."

"Hockey tryouts aren't until the beginning of winter. You have plenty of time.

The next few hours went like this, me asking random questions, him answering. But as we went on, he opened up a little more. It was kind of sad to see him go. But i knew I would be seeing a lot more of him around.

Matthew's POV

The moment we walked into the door, we were greeted by Arthur yelling at us.

"ALFRED I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE OUT LATE TONIGHT! I WANTED TO SEE MY SON OF WHICH I HAVEN'T SEEN IN EIGHT YEARS."

"Seven" I quietly corrected, not wanting to make the situation worse.

Alfred just ignored him, and walked straight to his room. Not knowing what to do now, I looked around trying to figure out what to do. So I asked the first question that came to mind.

"Uhh… where are my bags."

Arthur's face immediately softened and turned to me. "Oh I brought them to your room." He then motioned me to follow him to to what I guessed was my new room. When we got there, I smiled at him, showing him he didn't need to stay, and started to unpack. 'This room used to be Dad's office.' I said to myself while looking around. The walls that used to be bright blue were now a light gray. Oh, I still have to call him, he should be home by now. I looked at the clock. Wow it's pretty late there actually, I hope he's still awake.

I picked up my cellphone and scrolled through the few contacts I have, and found dad's number. I hesitated for a moment…Why did I feel so nervous. I finally hit the call button and waited through the dreadful ringing before he picked up.

"Matthew?" Oh no he sounded tired.

"Did I wake you, I'm sorry. I just wanted to call because... well because I told you I would." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh Matthew, I always knew you were a good boy. So how's America, and those two."

"I haven't really been here long enough to say anything about the country, or Arthur." I mumbled out the last part.

"Matthew you know I can't hear you when you speak like that."

"Sorry I'm just..uh..tired. It's been a long day. Aldred dragged me to his friends house." So much social interaction in one day.

"Well I'll let you get your sleep. Remember to call tomorrow. Bonne nuit mon cher."

"Bonne Nuit Papa." The call ended, and I plopped on my bed. I can unpack tomorrow.

-Next Morning-

I woke up to someone banging on my door. "Why is everyone in this family so angry" I whispered to myself while rolling over.

"MATTHEW IT'S TEN O'CLOCK. GET OUT OF BED." Yelled who I think was Arthur. I'm still getting used to their voices.

I'm not used to getting out of bed on the weekends. I never had to back home, Dad always left before I woke up. What is so important that I must leave my room for. When I finally gave in, I rolled off the bed onto the floor. I proceeded to crawl to my bags to find something to wear. When I decided I looked presentable, I ventured off out of my room.

"Finally, I can start making breakfast." Arthur said, he sounded annoyed. "It's more like lunch now."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to waking up early on weekends. If you want me to I can make breakfast."

""Don't be silly. You're the guest, I should be making breakfast." I'm only a guest. In response to his comment, my face had a look of pain on it.

"MOM LOOK WHAT YOU DID. YOU MADE THE KID SAD. ALSO WHY WOULD YOU TURN DOWN SOMEONE WHO MIGHT HAVE THE ABILITY TO COOK. WE COULD EAT SOMETHING THAT HASN'T CAUGHT ON FIRE FOR ONCE."

I had not realized the expression I had showed. "Oh, no. It's not that. Don't worry I just felt bad and thought I should cook for you guys."

"Well I guess you can cook. Just try not to start a fire." He looked over at Alfred

"HEY IT WAS ONE TIME."

"It was Three actually." I let out a laugh. I guess they're not as bad as I thought they would be.

"Wow Matthew, I've never tasted pancakes that didn't look and taste like rocks."

"T-Thank-" But before I could even finish my first word, I was interrupted.

"MY PANCAKES DO NOT TASTE LIKE ROCKS."

"SURE JUST KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT"

The two of them kept arguing. By the time I was done with my breakfast, they only seemed to have gotten angier. I quietly put my plate in the sink, Then slipped out of the kitchen. I guess I'll go for a walk, That's what I used to do when I was stressed. I should call dad too. As I walked down the unfamiliar street, I waited for him to pick up, when finally I was sent to his voicemail.

"Merde." I said a little too loud.

"Hey watch your language." somebody yelled. I looked around, trying to find who the voice it belonged to. When they bursted out into laughter, I found who it was. Our eyes locked for a moment, causing her to stop laughing. But after a few seconds, we both started to laugh.

"Hi"

A/N

New chapter! I don't know how often I'm going to post, but I haven't been having much homework, so I have time to write. I'm aiming for a chapter a week, but that probably won't happen When it gets closer to finals. Well goodbye for now

~Laura


End file.
